Broadband communication systems (e.g., cable systems) provide the capability of delivering various bundles of voice, video, and data services to premises. Once delivered to a premises it must be distributed to various applications within the premises. This often requires added wiring to be routed within the premises at an added expense that may result in some potential customers not accepting such service when offered or in a large expense to the service provider. To provide this added wiring is an expensive and extensive undertaking since the added wiring must traverse the various interior regions of the house is order to connect to the varied devices capable of broadband services.
One method of achieving delivery of broadband services without the undesirable rewiring of the premises may be able to be accomplished by a means of a wireless transmitter. When the transceiver is located inside the structure, no additional wiring is needed, but wireless radiation to various sections of the premises is often impeded by internal structural elements of the premises.
When the wireless transceiver is affixed to an outside wall of the premises, lifeline power can be supplied to the wireless device from the service provider's plant. But by locating the device on the outside of the premises, the outer wall structure becomes an added barrier to adequate radiation to many locations within the premises.
Hence, receiving a signal from a single fixed wireless transmitter, through structure within or without the premises, results in an attenuated signal with inferior signal quality at many internal locations. To overcome the additional attenuation, due to structural impedance, may require the use of an undesirably high transmission level.